A telecommunications company might offer thousands of different products, services, and combinations of products and services. For example, a company might offer local, long distance, and wireless telephone service, internet services, multiple calling plans, multiple calling features, multiple billing plans, and multiple physical devices. Customer service representatives or customer advocates who communicate with customers or potential customers typically need to be aware of the products, services, and combinations of products and services that are available to customers.